Never Wanna Let You Go
by lil.booklover
Summary: A choice between me and Camille. I thought the answer was obvious and then Klaus hesitated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Everyone. I am going to be honest this is my first time writing and TVD or TO fanfiction. Please be nice. Also sorry if any characters are a little OC. I am not the greatest with capturing all of a characters**

* * *

Caroline's POV

A choice had to be made; It was me or Camille. If someone were have told me that I would be here in New Orleans, trapped by some crazy ass witches, waiting for Klaus to pick who to save me or Camille; I would have told them they were crazy. Yet here I am clothes ripped and covered in dry blood. You know when I guy says I intend to be your last love no matter how long it takes, you would think that the choice would be obvious. But of course I am no one's first choice. I can't believe I have sex with this guy! A simple question me or Camille and he hesitates and his eyes linger on Camille. Well I am screwed!

"MAKE THE CHOICE, YOUR MAJESTY!" The head witch screams at Klaus. Freaking witches and their no patience. I look over to Camille and see her crying and pleading for Klaus to pick her. I can't blame her. As much as I don't want to die, I have to take pity on her. I mean she is human, she probably thinks Klaus and her are forever. I used to think that and then he FREAKIN hesitated.

"Kl-Klaus, pl-please. Pic-pick m-m-me," Camille sobs at him. I look around the room and I see Elijah and Hayley looking at Camille with pity eyes. In fact everyone feels bad for this chick. I lock eyes with Rebekah and I can see she is torn because while she doesn't really like either of us, she does know us. She stares back at me and knows what I am going to do. I see her inch forward. I don't think she wants me to do it but I made my choice. If I am going to die I would like to be my decision not Klaus'.

As I move creep forward, I see everyone's eyes flicker my way. They know what I am about to do. "Kill me," I say as I look at the Head witch with dead eyes. They can all tell I have given up. Everyone stays silent after I make my request. She walks towards me and grabs my face. Her eyes search my eyes looking for something. She must've found it because she holds out her hand so someone can give her a stake.

My eyes flicker one more time across the room. I see a look of sorrow flicker through Elijah's face. I guess he liked me, just a tad bit. Hayley has this look of respect. Apparently sacrificing myself was the trick to get her to like me. Rebekah has this face of regret. Well I guess she liked me too. I look at Camille and she has this grateful yet guilty look on her face. Guess she knew how this was gonna end as well.

As the witch raises her hand to plunge the stake in my heart, I feel the urge to look over at Klaus. This is gonna be my last chance; I don't look. This must've been the wrong move because the Witch stops. I look up to see why I am still alive and I see blood drip from her lips. She falls to the ground and I see Klaus holding her heart in his hands with a look of pure unadulterated hatred. I lock eyes with him and see a mixture of anger, confusion and a hint of love in them. It is the last thing I see before I am knocked on the head and black out.

* * *

 **So that was the first chapter, it was supposed to be a one-shot but it wasn't. I am going to continue it so don't worry. And please review! Even if you hate it, I just wanna hear from the readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya, so I got a lot of reads from just a couple of hours of the story being posted. So I decided to put up the next one. So here it is.**

* * *

Klaus' POV

When I arrived to the meeting the the witch, I didn't expect it to be an ambush. I entered the room and I saw them, Camille and Caroline trapped, beaten and bruised. I felt the anger build up inside me. How could these witches think to pull a fast one me. I look over at Elijah and he gives me a look to calm down and kill everyone in this room right away. I look back at the witch and she gives me a cruel smile.

"For your sins, Klaus you must choose on to save," She said as she circled around the girls. Moving the stake up and down Camille's arm and the same with Caroline. I clench my jaw and fight the urge to rip her heart out. My look at both girls and they linger on Camille as she looks like she is about to cry.

"MAKE THE CHOICE, YOUR MAJESTY!" The witch screams at me. I look at Elijah hoping he will have a plan so I can save both. If it came down to it I know who I would choose. Elijah looks at Camille and then Caroline. I see the pity in eyes because one of them might die.

"Kl-Klaus, pl-please. Pic-pick m-m-me," Camille cries out. She doesn't want to die. She I human she should never even have been a target. I don't want her die. I look over at Caroline and I see her creep forward. I know what she is plotting and I freeze. I don't want her to do this! I see all the memories I have of her. I remember her lying on her bed on the brink of death. Her voice so small saying she doesn't want to die. My mind goes to all the arguments we had and the champagne we drank. They all become one big swirl of loving memoirs. Till finally my mind is thinking of one thing. How much I don't want her to die.

"Kill me," I hear Caroline say. I want to scream out in rage and say no. but I can't it is like my body in paralyzed. I know that if I jump in to save her Camille will die. But if I do nothing Caroline dies. I see the witch preparing to kill Caroline. I do a quick sweep of the room shows that my family has accepted she going to die. But I refuse. I keep think of the baby vampire who didn't want to die. I desperately want Caroline to look me. To know that I love her, but as the witch raises the stake to kill her. She still doesn't look at me.

The hand raise and I lose it. I run behind the witch and rip her heart. She falls the ground with a thump. I look down to see Caroline finally meet my gaze. Her eyes look at me with gratefulness, confusion and anger. I know will have a lot of explaining to due later. But for right now Caroline is safe. Elijah knocks both her and Camille out. Rebekah and Hayley take them to my mansion but not before Rebekah snarls at me for almost letting Caroline die. I never thought my sister liked Caroline but then again my sister isn't the best at making friends. I think Caroline might be the closest thing she has to a friend. Me, Marcel and my brothers take care of everyone else in that room. By the end of it the room is drowning in blood. A part of me should be worried about the repercussions but it is muted by the rest of me that wanted to protect Caroline. Unfortunately protecting her was the easy part. Getting her to forgive me for hesitating is going to be the biggest challenge of my life.

It think about all the things I want to say to Caroline as I rush home. Finally when I go inside, my sister greets me with a pity look. I pause hoping she will give me more context when I hear the shouting coming from the library.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like it. Please review or as questions I will gladly answer them. And I know you guys might be wondering about the time line. It takes place after the 6** **th** **season.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews and I am sorry I should have made this clear but this is a Klaroline fanfiction.**

* * *

Caroline's POV

My head was throbbing when I started to wake up. It felt like I was hit my truck and then dropped on the head twice! I open my eyes and see a baby staring at me. It is a baby girl and she start crawling towards me. First thing I think of is how she has Klaus' smile. Ugh Klaus! I am gonna kick his ass when I see him! I pull the baby on to my lap. Okay maybe I won't kill Klaus but I will hurt him just a little a bit. I can't really think straight because this baby is so freaking cute! Damn Klaus with his cuteness gene. I am letting the baby pull on my hair when I see Rebekah and Hayley enter the living room.

"Hope? How did you get out of your playpen?"Hayley coos as she comes to collect the baby from my arms. So her name is Hope? That is kinda cute. Well she was cute until she started crying as her mom took her away from me. I could see little Hope stretching out her arm, as if asking me to come and get her.

Hayley sighs, "Sorry about this about do you mind holding her till she falls back asleep? She has this thing where not just anyone can touch but the ones she does choose, she gets attached too."

I stare at the baby, she is giving Klaus' puppy dog eyes. Damn this is kid is good! I smile at Hayley, "sure no problem I love babies."

Hayley smiles as she brings me baby Hope. As I adjust hope I see Rebekah staring at me with a small smile. I raise my eyebrow.

"Sorry it's just, I have never Hope cry for someone other that Hayley or Klaus to hold her," Rebekah says with a tone that seems to be implying I am now a part of Hope's life. I look down at the little girl in my arms who is just staring up at me with a big smile on her face. Okay maybe I will be checking in on her for like the rest of her life but I can't help look at this baby. She has face that is not about to take no for an answer, this little girl is gonna be a heart breaker. All is nice and quiet till I hear a voice starts to shout.

"Klaus? Klaus? Where are you?" I hear Camille calling from the other room. I see Rebekah and Hayley rolling their eyes as they motion me to follow them to the next room. We enter the door and I see book and books and more books. I think this might be the library. I really want to see all the book but I see Camille staring at me. I think I should go talk to her.

I walk over and take a seat next to her on the couch. I give her a half-hearted smile and she just gives me a blank stare. I hear Hayley clear her throat trying to get Camille's attention so she will start staring at me but she just keeps looking at me. Finally I hear Rebekah let out a sigh and shouts, "Camille!"

Camille jumps up startled. "Sorry I just can't believe how much you like the paintings Klaus has made," she says blushingly.

I blink in surprise, "Paintings? What paintings?" I turn to look at Hayley and Rebekah but they avoid my eyes. So Klaus has been thinking about me? Well he better have a good reason for hesitating. I am still gonna kick his ass when I see him.

Camille stifles a laugh. My eyes widen as I realize that I said that out loud. I glance other two girls and I see grin appearing on both their faces. Well at I lest I know that approve.

"Why are you holding Hope?" Camille asks as she watches Hope play with my hair.

I laugh, "Oh she keeps crying every time someone takes her from my arms."

"Seriously? How am I supposed to compete with you? You are a vampire, you are a gorgeous and his daughter likes you. You are the full package." Camille says throwing her hands up in the air.

"What? Klaus wasn't gonna pick me?" I say shocked she would even think that. I mean his eyes lingered on her. He was gonna pick her. And thus began a shouting war as I claimed that Klaus wasn't gonna pick me while the rest of them shouted that Klaus is madly in love with me. Of course while this is happening I don't see Rebekah slip out and I don't hear her and Klaus enter the Library.

"What is going on here?" I turn around and see Elijah, Marcel and Klaus staring at us like we are crazy. Camille runs up to Klaus and says, "Caroline thinks you were gonna pick but me and Hayley know you would have chosen Caroline in a heartbeat." Little tattle tale.

Klaus pushes past Camille and walks to towards very slowly almost scared that I will attack. "did you really think I wasn't gonna pick you?" he says as she reaches for my arm. So I do what any girl would have done. I twist his arm till he is on his knee and say in a deadly tone, "You Hesitated!"

"Caroline why are you holding a baby?" I turn around and see Damon, Bonnie and Stefan looking very confused. God why is nothing easy?

* * *

 **So I will try and update soon. Please review. Also Stefan and Caroline never happened in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here in the new chapter. I just want to say thank you so much for all the reviews and the suggestions. As you guys can see I tried to incorporate it into the story.**

* * *

Klaus' POV

I ran to the library with Rebekah following me. I enter the room hoping for the worst and all I see is Hayley smirking at Caroline while Camille and Caroline staring each other down. From what I can gather they are arguing with Caroline on a subject that makes her defensive which could mean anything because she is kind of a wild card. I hear Marcel and Elijah come up behind us to see what the commotion is all about. I fold my arms and ask, "What's going on here?"

As soon as I say this Camille rushes into front of me and says, "Caroline thinks you were gonna pick but me and Hayley know you would have chosen Caroline in a heartbeat." I don't even try to hide my concern for Cami. I am sure that is I saw her throat slit I would care but still. Everyone here knows she is just a bad filler for Caroline. I quickly shove her away and walk over to Caroline. I knew that she is going to make me pay for the hesitation. I don't really care I just want to talk to her. I want to hold her and never let her go.

I want to touch her face but I hold back because I can feel her anger. I look into her eyes, "Did you really think I wasn't gonna pick you?" I cringe for a second expecting the worst of her rage. Of course the one I love would be a fighter.

She starts to approach me. I know that what ever she does will physically mean nothing but I would rather she take out anger physically than emotionally. She reaches for my arm and for a brief second I believe she is not angry. Then I feel her twist my arm which causes me to kneel down and with a tone that could freeze hell over, "You Hesitated!"

I don't think it could get worse and then I hear a voice question, "Caroline why are you holding a baby?" I recognize the voice it is that arrogant Damon Salvatore. Of course while I am at the point of grovelling for my love, that bastard has to be here to see it. I sniff the air and smell that Bennett witch and the Ripper. Bloody hell did they bring all of Mystic Falls here? I frown slightly wondering where the Doppelgänger is? They most likely didn't bring her so I couldn't have more of her blood.

"What are you guys doing here?" Caroline asks as she let's go of my arm and walks toward Hayley to give Hope back to her. I get start to get up when the Ripper rushes over to me and grabs me by the neck and shoves me against the wall.

"We came here to find you after you were kidnapped," The witch says as she rushes over to hug Caroline. I feel the Alpha starting to rise. I do not do well being pinned down. I must've shown this because Caroline starts to walk over to us to call off the Ripper.

She reaches for his arm to get to let me go as she says, "Stefan relax, Klaus didn't do anything." I don't miss the dig she means to make to me. I feel like I am going to pay for this mistake for years to come.

I turn my head towards her, "Well, I wouldn't say ripping a Witch's heart out nothing love." I feel the room's atmosphere change. If I was a smarter man I wouldn't have said anything. Unfortunately I forgot who I was getting into an argument with.

She gives me a quick glare, "I am sorry but whose fault is it that I was kidnapped." I miss Rebekah trying to signal me to shut my bloody trap. I also miss Stefan stepping back so he is not in between us.

I narrow my eyes, "Listen love it didn't mean for that to happen and quite frankly I am not sure how they knew about you." I hear Hayley sigh while Marcel starts to step in front of Cami.

She scoffs, "Well I guess I should be flattered that you have better people who should be kidnapped." She throws a glance over at Cami and then back at me. Oh bloody hell! I briefly wish that Caroline and Cami never met.

I roll my eyes, "Now hold on Sweetheart, I didn't mean it like that. I only meant that I haven't spoken about you since I left Mystic Falls." As soon as I said it I knew it was the wrong thing to say. I hear the room let out one big sigh. I look over to Rebekah and see her shaking her head.

Before she can answer Damon pipes in, "Oh please Klaus stop talking, you are only making it worse right now." Everyone nods in agreement with Damon.

Caroline turns to Damon and starts to open her mouth when we hear a car screech into the driveway. We all rush to the door and see Jeremy and Matt dragging in my old Sire bond. That brooding brat Tyler!

* * *

 **Ya this chapter was supposed to be very different. I really don't know where this story is going but is going to be about 25 chapters long. It may be shorter but I will try not to make it longer. Please Review! I love when you guys give me your ideas. Also if anyone gets the title chapters let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay New Chapter! Sorry everyone I had to do exams but I am back and hopefully you guys like it.**

* * *

Caroline's POV

"What are you guys doing here?" is all I can think to say when Damon, Stefan and Bonnie. It is really good to see them. I realize that I am still holding Klaus' arm. As I let go I am roll my eyes as I know that it wouldn't take much for him to break through my grasp but it is nice for him let me think I can whoop his ass. I look down at Hope, I make my way towards Hayley that way if things go south she can protect her kid. As I leave Hope with Hayley, I hear a SMACK as a Klaus gets pinned to the wall by Stefan.

"We came here to find you after you were kidnapped," Bonnie says as she runs over to me to get a hug. I hug really tight, it seems so long since I have seen her. I glance over to Klaus and Stefan, and I see Klaus twitching. I should go save him before he kills Stefan. Because if that happens all hell is going to break loose.

when I finally reach them, I rub my hands up and down Stefan's arm as if to relax him, "Stefan relax, Klaus didn't do anything." Something about Klaus' eyes tell me that he heard my dig at him.

I brace myself for the fight we about to have as he turns is head towards me, "Well, I wouldn't say ripping a Witch's heart out nothing love." I feel everyone tense up. Yup this is going down and trust me when I say this I am gonna win this fight. I may not be the best fighter but I can sure as hell when a debate. Maybe I should've been on the debate team at school.

I give him a glare if he wants to fight let's do this thing, "I am sorry but whose fault is it that I was kidnapped." I notice Stefan stepping away from us. Oh I am getting really into this. This asshole better pay for what he did.

He narrows his eyes at me almost like he is thinks he is gonna win this fight, "Listen love it didn't mean for that to happen and quite frankly I am not sure how they knew about you." WHAT! Did he just say that? Oh that is it I am out for blood now! What did he think I was some fling? No I am not! I can't believe I fell for all his romantic shit! I bet he did the same thing to what's-her-face. I am gonna kill him!

I scoff at how arrogant he is, "Well I guess I should be flattered that you have better people who should be kidnapped." I look over to Camille and then back at him. I can't believe I am in love with this guy! No you know what I am getting over him like TODAY! This little son of a bitch!

He roll his eyes like I am imagining his relationship with wannabe me over there, "Now hold on Sweetheart, I didn't mean it like that. I only meant that I haven't spoken about you since I left Mystic Falls." everyone let's out a big sigh. Ya this boy is just digging himself a bigger grave.

Before I can answer Damon shouts out, "Oh please Klaus stop talking, you are only making it worse right now." Everyone nods in agreement with Damon.

I am about to tell Damon to shut the hell up when we hear a car screech into the driveway. We all rush to the door and see Jeremy and Matt dragging Tyler. What is happening?

Stefan and I rush over and carry Tyler over the couch. I turn to the boys, "What happened to him? Who was he fighting? Why are you guys here? How did your find me?"

the both look at me with dumb expressions on there face. I look back and forth at them waiting for then to respond when I hear a raspy voice, "T-they to-took E-Elena I-I tr-tried t-to st-stop them but th-they h-had th-these th-three w-witches, Damon-" Damon cuts Tyler off with a pat on the shoulder.

"I know you did the best you could Tyler." he says genuinely. I am surprised I was so sure he was gonna kill Tyler for losing Elena. I turn to look at Bonnie when I see the confused faces on their faces. Maybe we should've mentioned that Elena is sleeping in a coffin.

Stefan turns to the room and explains the hold situation. After Matt looks at him and says, "one of the witches she said she knew you her name was Valerie." I see Stefan freeze. I can't hold it in anymore I snap.

"Really another ex? Oh my god Stefan how many crazy ex girlfriends do you have?" Damon tips his head at me. See I am not the only one thinking Stefan falls in love why to much.

"If they took Elena dos that mean that they hate Damon as well?" Bonnie asks as she puts her hand s in her hips and looks at Damon. You know this is also true, maybe the Salvatores are just big fall-in-love-with-the-same-girl sluts!

"Whoa! No this one is all Stefan! Valerie is no not my type I have a thing for brunettes not blondes" Damon says as he throws a quick look at Klaus. Well we do know that he has thing for blondes. I look over at Camille and see her partially hidden behind some dark skinned vampire. Who the hell is that guy? But from the way he is with Camille maybe Klaus also has a thing or blonde girls who are already taken.

Before we can go into more details someone crashes through the window and seconds later we are surrounded. In the blink of an eye everyone starts attacking the invaders. So I start to attack one of them when I see one leave the room and head for the library. Hope! With a second thought I fling the guy I am fight across the room and rush to the library. I enter the room just in time to block the man from touching Hope. I step in front of her crib and growl. No one is going to harm her. He lunges at me and slams me to the ground. I swing my foot out to knock him down. Soon it is flurry of punches, kicks and body checks. At one point he flings me across the room and goes for Hope. All I see is red and when I finally clam down I look around the room. The man is lying of the ground and his heart is in my hand. I look at the door and I see Klaus standing there, his shirt torn up and blood all over him.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Let me know if you are guys are confused so I can add it in the next chapter okay? Also what couples do you guys wanna see? Stelena, Delena, Jeremy and bonnie? Bonnie and Enzo? Bonnie and Kol? Kol and Davina? Macel and Camille? Alaic and Camille? Alaric and Jo? Marcel and Rebekah? Rebekah and Stefan? Rebekah and Matt? Hayley and Eljah? Hayley and Jackson? Elijah and Katheine? Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It has been awhile, but here is the new chapter, it is not the greatest but it is here!**

* * *

Klaus' POV

Caroline and Stefan carry that brat over to my couch. I swear if he gets any blood on my couch I will kill him. Alright if I am honest with myself I want to kill for being anywhere near Caroline. What they have is something no forgets. A first love is something that I imprinted on your soul longer after the love dies.

I am snapped out of my thoughts by Caroline interrogating Rebekah's old play toy and the doppelganger's brother, "What happened to him? Who was he fighting? Why are you guys here? How did you find me?"

Caroline seemed like she was going to become more and more temperamental, especially with the vacant expressions this humans had on their faces. Out of nowhere a quiet yet really annoying voice answered her, "T-they to-took E-Elena I-I tr-tried t-to st-stop them but th-they h-had th-these th-three w-witches, Damon-" Damon cuts that Mutt off with a pat on the shoulder. I look around the room and I see the confusion on my siblings' faces. Well it is pleasant to know it is not just who who has no idea what the hell happened in Mystic Falls since we left.

"I know you did the best you could Tyler." Damon says. Apparently there is something shocking about what he said because Caroline's face is surprised. Caroline turns to the Bennett witch and pauses and quickly scans the room clearly debating whether she should explain what is happening.

Stefan turns to the room and explains the whole situation. As he goes further into the story I am starting to wonder if I should've left Caroline in that Godforsaken town. As soon as this problem is handled and she had forgiven me, I am taking her out of Mystic Falls once and for all. After Rebekah's boy toy looks at Stefan – which now I that I think about is also Rebekah's old boy toy, maybe I should learn the human's name – and says, "One of the witches she said she knew you her name was Valerie." I see Stefan freeze. And do I pray for him because the look one the Caroline's face is one that is out for blood.

"Really another ex? Oh my god Stefan how many crazy ex girlfriends do you have?" Damon tips his head at Caroline. The look of Triumphant that comes on her face knowing she is not the only one who thinks Stefan falls in love a lot. It reminds me of the time when she snapped at Elena for dating Damon.

"If they took Elena does that mean that they hate Damon as well?" Bonnie asks as she puts her hand s in her hips and looks at Damon. I glance over to Elijah and I see him give me the same smirk, I am giving him. No one falls in love more than the _Mikaelsons._

"Whoa! No this one is all Stefan! Valerie is no not my type I have a thing for brunettes not blondes" Damon says as he throws me a glance. I let out a low growl and restrain myself from killing Damon. I look over at Caroline and see her staring daggers at Camille. If only there was no interruptions I could explain to her that Camille means nothing to me. I look over to Camille and I see Marcel guarding her. Now there is a man who is into blondes.

Before I can get more information about the situation, the window is smashed and we are invaded. I spring into action to protect my family. I let my blood lust go and start snapping necks all over the place. I finish ripping some minions heart out when I see someone leave the room. I turn to follow when I staked by some petite brunette. Bloody hell does that hurt but it does nothing more than piss me off rather than kill me. As I tear her heart out I see Caroline head to the library. I want to follow when Rebekah flings a man across the room and knocks me down. I fling back to her only to hit Elijah instead. Elijah kills him as he flies through the air and then shots me and Rebekah a look that says to stop Bloody Messing around or I will separate you too. Before I can give a facial response, he flies to Hayley's side and stops a dagger from piercing her heart. "Showoff" I hear Hayley mutter. I scan the room and see that the situation is handled. I make my way to the library when I hear an agonizing scream from the library. I tear the door open and I see Caroline in front of Hope and has a heart in her hand and the heart's former owner lying at her feet. Her blue eyes find mine and I see her face contort as she looks like she is racked with guilt. I open my mouth trying to form comforting words. My mind is blank. Thankfully Hayley and Elijah come running into the room. Hayley stops at the door and glances from me to Caroline to the dead man to Hope. Second later she rushes to Hope and Caroline and gives thanks Caroline profusely for saving Hope.

"Caroline, You are an angel! Thank you so much for protecting Hope. I don't care what you had to do to save." Hayley says as she hugs Caroline.

"What the bloody hell happened in here?"Rebekah asks as everyone enters the library. I step aside as the Salvatore brothers carry in that buffoon Tyler. As soon as they put Tyler down, Stefan rushes to Caroline's side. I turn to my brother and he gives them a curious look. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN MYSTIC FALLS? I am about two seconds from killing the next bloody interruption that happens before I can find out.

"Damn that's a lot of anger Klaus?" Damon said with an annoying smirk. I hear Elijah sigh and shake his head. That is when it dawns on me that I voiced my opinion out aloud.

"I will follow through if someone doesn't tell me what happened in Mystic Falls!" I say as I make my way to the door where the rest of my family is. I see Damon, Jeremy, and Stefan tense up clearly noticing that the originals are blocking the exit and the rest of my people are by the windows. I hear Caroline sigh. Soon enough the whispers of debating who should tell the story. At one point I am quite certain I heard a wedding happened that caused Elena to end being in coffin sleeping. I turn to my siblings and they look just as bewildered I am.

"Okay I know this sounds crazy! But to explain it to you would be very confusing. So all you need to know is that Elena is connected to Bonnie so Elena can't be awake while Bonnie is alive. And honestly some crazy shit happened in Mystic Falls." Caroline says in one breathe.

"Wow, you babble a lot!" Camille said to her from behind Marcel.

Bonnie looked over to her, "Caroline who the hell is this chick?"

Caroline gave her a rueful smile, "She is the reason, Klaus would have let me die at the hand of some batshit crazy witches."

I let out a sigh, "That is not what happened!" the room turned tense again. I hear Rebekah whisper something about me being an idiot.

Caroline crosses her arms at gives me a glare, "Then please tell us what happened."

I let out a frustrated sigh and I rush to her side, "I couldn't lost you! I was paralyzed with the thought of losing you! When you offered yourself as a sacrifice, all I saw was red!" The look on her face as I slowly stroke her check. Looking at her eyes soften at my words and the room feels as though everyone is holding there breathe waiting for us to kiss. I would have kissed her hadn't it not been for another BLOODY interruption. This is just not fair is all I thought when the door was blown off the entrance of the house and in a blink of an eye we were surrounded and then the worst person walked into the house.

"Hello Elijah," Katherine said as she entered the room.

* * *

 **Okay crappy chapter! Please be kind when you review and if anyone would like to be my beta reader, I would love it! And as for the couples please tell me what you would like to see.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I am back. I know it had been a looooong time but at least I updated right? I will try to update again soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Cause you're too scared to let me in

Caroline's POV

Before we can go into more details someone crashes through the window and seconds later we are surrounded. In the blink of an eye everyone starts attacking the invaders. So I start to attack one of them when I see one leave the room and head for the library. Hope! With a second thought I fling the guy I am fight across the room and rush to the library. I enter the room just in time to block the man from touching Hope. I step in front of her crib and growl. No one is going to harm her. He lunges at me and slams me to the ground. I swing my foot out to knock him down. Soon it is flurry of punches, kicks and body checks. At one point he flings me across the room and goes for Hope. All I see is red and when I finally clam down I look around the room. The man is lying of the ground and his heart is in my hand. I look at the door and I see Klaus standing there, his shirt torn up and blood all over him.

I find Klaus' eyes and I see his mouth open and close clearly no knowing what to say. I don't know how I feel. All I say was red and now I have this guys heart in my hand. And I know it is not a big deal because he was evil but after the whole turning off my humanity because my mom died and I didn't want to feel it thing, I am more and more worried I am becoming a monster. I can feel myself freaking out when Hayley and Elijah come running into the library. I am still mid freakout so when Hayley rushes past me and picks up Hope and then starts thanking me for protecting her, I am a little shocked.

"Caroline, You are an angel! Thank you so much for protecting Hope. I don't care what you had to do to save." Hayley says as he hugs me. This is weird, Hayley is not a hugging type of person. I guess when you have a kid everything changes. But man this is weird as she finally lets go of me.

"What the bloody hell happened in here?" Rebekah asks as everyone enters the library. I look up and see Stefan and Damon carrying Tyler into the room. I still feel on edge and I know Stefan knows this. He knows me better than most. Hell he is a better best friend than Elena and Bonnie have ever been. I mean he did get to turn back on my humanity. For lack of a better comparison he is the Cristina yang to my Meredith Grey. Except that Stefan is more like Meredith I mean the whole Stelena thing. Sure she is with Damon now but I feel like her and Stefan might give it another go. Then again Stefan and Rebekah do have that googly eyes towards each other. But I think their might be something going on with Rebekah and that dark skinned guy who is protecting Camille. Unless there is something going on with Camille and that guy which might make me feel really good. Not that I have thought about getting together with Klaus. But now that I think about it, there is nothing holding me back in Mystic Falls I mean I could. Unless Klaus doesn't want me anymore. I know I am freaking out when Stefan zooms to my side and gives me his Are-You-Gonna-Go-Full-Vampire look which is not different from him Stop-It look. Man now that I think back, Stefan's face never changes. I smile at Stefan for being so concerned. I would have said I am fine but I hear Klaus about what happened in Mystic Falls and he is gonna kill someone.

"Damn that's a lot of anger Klaus?" Damon says teasingly. I hear Elijah sigh and I look over at Klaus and I realize he didn't mean to say it out loud. I look around I realize that I am the only one besides his family to know that he said it by accident and knowing Klaus, he is gonna pretend he meant to say it. Ugh!

"I will follow through if someone doesn't tell me what happened in Mystic Falls!" Klaus says making my point. He and his family are blocking the exit so I guess that means that someone is going to have start talking. It is just annoying because I know the rest of the Mystic Falls gang don't want to talk about. Ya to say a lot of shit went down in Mystic Falls would be an understatement. I wonder where Enzo? Wait hold up! Jeremy was supposed to be at school. Oh no! Where is Enzo? I have a very bad feeling like a Macbeth feeling with the whole by the ricking of my thumb something wicked this way comes. I know this feeling, it is the feeling I got back when I was a human in the hospital. I feel a nudge from Bonnie. I look and the boys are whispering about who is gonna tell what. Ugh I don't care!

"Okay I know this sounds crazy! But to explain it to you would be very confusing. So all you need to know is that Elena is connected to Bonnie so Elena can't be awake while Bonnie is alive. And honestly some crazy shit happened in Mystic Falls." I say in one breathe hoping this will be enough to satisfy Klaus long enough for me to figure out this bad feeling.

"Wow, you babble a lot!" Camille said to her from behind that guy that could be her boyfriend or Rebekah's boyfriend. I really hate this chick!

Bonnie looks over to Camille, "Caroline who the hell is this chick?" See! It is not just me that find this chick annoying! At least I know Bonnie's got my back. Things have been weird with us for so long it is nice to hear her just stick up for me.

I give Bonnie a pained smile, "She is the reason, Klaus would have let me die at the hand of some batshit crazy witches." I couldn't help myself that time. I mean it is the truth. Although the look at Bonnie's face makes it seem like she is gonna make Camille disappear. God I hope so.

I hear Klaus let out a sigh, "That is not what happened!" The room turns quiet and I hear Rebekah say Klaus is am idiot. I can't believe his nerve! He keeps saying that but he won't give details!

I cross my arms and glare at Klaus, "Then please tell us what happened." He better have a good answer.

He lets out a frustrated sigh and rushes to my side, "I couldn't lost you! I was paralyzed with the thought of losing you! When you offered yourself as a sacrifice, all I saw was red!" I am in shock, I feel his thumb caress my face. I want to say something but I can't find the words. I mean he cares about me. I never thought I would hear him say that. I look into his eyes and I swear I get lost of them. I don't know if I would have kissed him when the door is blown off and the last person I thought would ever walk into those doors did.

"Hello Elijah," Katherine says as she entered the room. WHAT! That should not be possible. She is dead, I saw her die.

"Oh what the hell?" I say as I walk up to Katherine. She looks over at me with curious eyes.

"Your friends didn't tell you did they?" she says all condescendingly. I look over the my "friends" and I see all their eyes avoid mine. What did they do!

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" I shout, "I WAS ONLY GONE FOR WHAT TWO DAYS! AND YOU GUYS RAISED A CRAZY CHICK FROM HELL? DOES ANYONE WANT TO EXPLAIN?"

I hear Katherine clear her throat and point to me and Klaus, "So are you two like a thing now?"

I slowly blink, trying really hard not to go over there and kill her. I look over at Stefan, hoping I will get answer for why Katherine is here. When he wouldn't look at me I knew he had done something stupid. "STEFAN! WHAT DID YOU DO!"

He winced as a shouted at him. I swear I am going to kill him! He takes a deep breath and gives a I-really-screwed-up-please-don't-hate-me look. Oh I can't wait to here this. "So you were gone and we needed to find you but the witches who took you didn't want us to so they rose Katherine from the dead to stall us."

I give him a hard look, "Why Katherine?"

I look at the rest of my friends and they all look down. That can only mean one thing Stefan screwed up. "Oh Stefan what did you do?"

He gave me an almost pleading look, "Well when you were taken, I was talking to Damon and I mentioned something about Katherine and how she and Elijah were a thing and I think they heard me and brought her back to life to distract Elijah from helping Klaus."

"Well I can see you are not happy to have me back now are you? And here I thought we were besties." Katherine in her mock pout voice.

"I hate you! So much! With like a burning passion!" I say to her with a death glare.

I hear Hayley clear her throat to grab out attention, "Can I ask why you hate her?"

I see Katherine give Hayley a quick once over, "I killed her and she happened to have Damon's blood in her system and she got turned into a vampire."

* * *

 **I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I am sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time. Please Reveiw.**


End file.
